The present invention relates generally to packaging for compact disc products. More particularly, this invention pertains to a process for enhancing the packaging for a compact disc and a product made by the process.
It will be appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the field that the music industry goes to great lengths to market compact discs (CDs). Particularly, the music industry expends a great deal of resources and effort to include decorative art work on the cover of the CD package to draw the consumer's attention to the product. Indeed, the packaging of the compact disc product is often as important to the marketing of the product as the music recorded on the compact disc itself. This is equally true in other fields which sell compact disc recording media with pre-recorded information on the disc, including, but not limited to, the computer software industry and the motion picture industry. Indeed, with the current rapid pace of technological advancement, many other industries may well have the need to use compact disc packaging suitable for marketing efforts.
The standard compact disc package, an example of which is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,005, the contents of which herein are incorporated by reference, includes a spine which has a void space within. In the traditional packaging this void space includes only that which is a part of the two-dimensional art work included in the standard packaging. Thus, the void space is not utilized productively in the marketing of the compact disc product.
What is needed, then, is an improved compact disc package that takes advantage of the void space on the spine of the package. This packaging is presently lacking in the prior art.